


Mania Is Coming

by trtlvmin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trtlvmin/pseuds/trtlvmin
Summary: What happens when twins are promised the throne, but only one of them can obtain it? Jealousy, rage, and hate. That's what. Mania is out for the blood of the heir, her very own twin brother. Mantus just wants things to go back to how they were before their father died.
Kudos: 4





	Mania Is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a story that I've wanted to write for a long time, but haven't had the courage or ability to write up until now. I really hope you enjoy, although I'm not the greatest at writing. Thanks for reading!!

_ The kingdom was hectic, more hectic than usual. Hell’s queen was giving birth to the new heir, their firstborn. Nurses prepare for the grand birth, while broadcasters wait outside to record the queen and her newborn. _

_ “Thelvyn will be giving birth to our first child very soon,” King Bal’ganoth said, smiling like an idiot as he stared into one of the broadcasting cameras. He waved it off quickly as he entered the room, hearing the deafening scream of his wife. The birth was happening and Bal’ganoth watched in awe as nurses assisted his queen. _

_ He watched as their baby was pulled out and wrapped up, being handed to the queen, who seemed to be in a very great deal of pain still. What confused the new father, and everyone else in the room, was his wife screaming more and another baby being pulled out and wrapped up. The room fell silent, aside from the queen’s painful groans and cries of the two newborns, as they all stared at the children. _

_ “Twins..?” Bal’ganoth broke the silence, his voice laced with confusion. His wife gave birth to twins, something that did not occur for hundreds-- thousands of years. Twins were so rare, and even if they were born usually did not last even 100 years. The king will have to try again. _

_ Bal’ganoth quickly dismissed the broadcasters waiting outside, telling them he will be making an announcement tomorrow. Meanwhile, the queen watched in horror as a nurse checked on her newborns. Thelvyn was lucky to even survive, and she feared her children would not have the same luck. _

_ “Will they survive?” She spoke softly, preparing for the worst. Bal’ganoth entered the room, eyebrows furrowed in thought. He seemed to be worried about much more than them surviving or not. _

_ “They will both survive, your majesty,” A nurse smiled at the queen. Thelvyn was ecstatic, like the king should have been. He paced back and forth, and the queen thanked the nurses before sending them away. She held the twins in her arms. _

_ “Bal’ganoth, don’t you realize this is a miracle? The first twins around in ages! And they’ll live.. This is-” _

_ “Terrible! This is terrible, Thelvyn. I expected one child, the heir to my crown. Now what are we to do?” He hit the wall in frustration, breaking it in the process and causing the children to cry louder than before.Thelvyn held them close to her and tried to soothe them, glaring at the raging king. _

_ “Bal’ganoth! Stop acting like a fool and realize the beauty of this! Think about it, we have two possible heirs. If something happens to one, the other can rule. Or, we could watch them and see who becomes more fit to be ruler!” She gave a devilish grin before looking down at the two now sleeping prince and princess. Bal’ganoth sat in thought, looking between his wife and the children, before a grin spread across his face as well. _

_ “Good evening, residents of Hell! As you all know, my wife gave birth to our children. Yes, there are two. Our new twins, Mania and Mantus, have been added to our royal family. Please welcome them!” Bal’ganoth roared over the crowds of millions of people, nobles and poor alike. They cheered Mania and Mantus over and over, and Thelvyn walked out next to her husband with the twins in hand. She smiled to the many people and broadcasters in the kingdom, the prince and princess sleeping peacefully in their blankets. _

_ “We will be holding a celebration of the birth of our children that will be broadcast later today. Stay tuned, and please celebrate this grand day, the birth of your future rulers!” Bal’ganoth continued, only causing the residents of hell to roar louder than before, more excited for the celebration rather than the birth of the future heirs. Thelvyn smiled at her husband, before walking back inside the castle with the twins, Bal'ganoth following closely behind. _


End file.
